Zhang Ye/Abilities
Trivia * On top of that, Zhang Ye also analyzed that there were differences between the experience books for different skills. There was a difference in the effects that each book would bring to the user. For example, just 2-3 experience books for the lockpicking skill had enabled him to be quite good at it. If he 'ate' a few more of those, he'd probably be able to pick even a digital lock, but for a skill like calligraphy, just a few skill experience books would not have too much of an effect. At the very most, that amount would only allow him to have slightly better handwriting. Only after he had 'eaten' a hundred books could he be considered as not too bad in the calligraphy world and would not even be considered to be near the top. When it came to the Taiji Fist skill, it was even more exaggerated. A hundred skill experience books and all he could say was that he had probably just stepped into the world of Chinese martial arts. From this alone, it could be seen that every skill's experience books had different thresholds in which it would allow the user to step up further in the field! * the Skill Experience Book inside turned out to be much larger than the ones in the small treasure chests. * For the Lottery Draw (One)'s Skill and Stats Category items, some of them would max out at a hundred, while some would max out at a thousand. But in Lottery Draw (Two), the enlarged skill experience books in the medium-sized treasure chests would still continue to increase his experience. However, that increase would no longer be exponential and the effect lessened the more he "ate" them. The 1,000 smaller Go Skill Experience Books that he had just studied cost the same as the 10 larger ones, at 100 million total Reputation Points each. But the 10 larger skill experience books clearly did not have as great an effect as when he "ate" the smaller ones. * Zhang Ye discovered that the effect was essentially the same as "eating" the equivalent amount of Reputation Points worth of skill experience books from Lottery Draw (One). * For example, these five Lottery Draw (Two) skill experience books had cost him 50 million Reputation Points. This was equivalent to 500 Lottery Draw (One) skill experience books for the Xiangqi skill. It was only after the lower level skill had been maxed out that the higher level skill experience books would be able to stack on top of that experience. * Each book from Chest (small) is equivalent to 100 from Chest (Medium) Calligrapher - Calligraphy Skills Experience Book: ' * Item description: Takes effect after reading. Increases player's calligraphy skill experience. Stackable usage. * Consuming the 8 books; Chapter 109: Calligraphy Skills Experience Book! * Consuming the 100 books; Chapter 361: Wu Zeqing's Birthday! * 'Chest (Medium) - '''Consuming the 10 books; Chapter 1358: The battle at the top of the entertainment industry is revealed! '''Lock Picking Skill Experience Book * "Lock Picking Skill Experience Book" : Upon reading, increase the lock picking skills of the gamer. * Consuming the 2 books; Chapter 125: Countless Lottery Draws! * Consuming the 1000 books; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! Martial Artist: Taekwondo Skill Experience Book: * Taekwondo Skill Experience Book": Upon reading, raises the player's Taekwondo skill experience! * Consuming the 10 books; Chapter 125: Countless Lottery Draws! Taiji Fist Skill Experience Book * [ Special Category awarded: Adding the right to purchase item, "Taiji Fist Skill Experience Book". ] Chapter 180: Another Item Added to The Game’s Merchant Shop! * Consuming the 10 books; Chapter 180: Another Item Added to The Game’s Merchant Shop! * Consuming the 10 books; Chapter 221: The Airport Holds an Appreciation Ceremony! * Consuming the 80 books; Chapter 457: Leveling up in Taiji Fist again! * Consuming roughly 2000 books; Chapter 932: The legendary grandmaster! Hacker [ Computer Programming Skills Experience Book] * Consuming the 21 books; Chapter 180: Another Item Added to The Game’s Merchant Shop! * Consuming the 1000 books; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! [ Computer Programming Skills - Network Technology Experience Book ] * Consuming the 11 books; Chapter 248: Live broadcast? Nothing I’m afraid of! * Consuming the 200 books; Chapter 420: A great harvest of Items! * Consuming the 1000 books; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! Pilot -''' '''Commercial Airline Piloting Skillbook * [ Commercial Airline Piloting Skillbook - Learns it the moment it is read. ] * Consuming the 6 books; Chapter 212: Teacher Zhang, you really know how to fly a plane! Higher Mathematics Skill Experience Book * [ Higher Mathematics Skill Experience Book ]: Takes effect after reading. Increases player's mathematics skill experience, stackable usage. * Consuming the 150 books; Chapter 458: A big prize! * Consuming the 1000 books; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! * Consuming the book of Max out the Higher Mathematics Skill!; Chapter 1500: Receiving a rare item! Acting Skills Experience Book * [ Acting Skills Experience Book ]: Takes effect after reading. Increases player's acting skill experience. * Consuming the 141 books; Chapter 458: A big prize! Director Basic of Directing Skill Experience Book: * Consuming the 100 books; Chapter 728: A grand prize is drawn! (Beginning) * Consuming the 1000 books; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! Camera Techniques Skill Experience Book: * Consuming the 101 books; Chapter 728: A grand prize is drawn! (Beginning) Singing Skills Experience Book * [ Singiing Skills Experience Book ]: Takes effect after reading. Increases player's singing technique. * Consuming the 500 books; Chapter 977: King of Masked Singers attacks! * Consuming the 501 books; Chapter 1066: The grand finals arrive! * Consuming the 1000 books; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! Trivia * As with the 1,000 Fruits of Strength and Fruits of Stamina, he is only able to "eat" 1,000 Singing Skills '''(except Lottery Draw (Two)) * It wasn't until he "ate" the last book that a system message sounded from the game ring! * He had maxed out on the skill! '''Instruments Piano Skill Experience Book: * Consuming the 501 books; Chapter 996: A last-minute song change by The Clown! Guitar Skill Experience Book: * Consuming the 500 books; Chapter 1046: Deciding the tiebreaker match song! Song Writer * [ Musical Arrangement Skills Experience Book ]: Takes effect after reading. Increases player's Musical Arrangement skill experience. * Consuming the 501 books; Chapter 1066: The grand finals arrive! Games '''Go Skill Experience Book:' * Go Skills Experience Book ]: Takes effect after reading. Increases player's Go skill experience. * Consuming the 1001 books; Chapter 1095: The strangeness of the Lucky Halo! * 'Chest (Medium) - Consuming the 10 big books equivalent to 1000 small books; Chapter 1095: The strangeness of the Lucky Halo! * '''Chest (Medium) - '''Consuming the 10 big books equivalent to 1000 small books; Chapter 1121: An uproar at the press conference! ''Xiangqi Skill Experience Book:'' * 'Chest (Medium) - '''Consuming the 5 big books equivalent to 500 small books; Chapter 1110: YE appears again! Flight Engine Manufacturing Skill Experience Book * Consuming the 1000 books; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! World Languages Skill Experience Book * Item Description: A skill experience book to learn the main languages of the world. * 'Chest (Large) -''' Consuming the 427 books; Chapter 1590: The International Celebrity Rankings Index! Military Skill Experience Book * 'Chest (Large) -' Consuming the 212 '''Marksmanship Skill Experience Book books; Chapter 1634: Who’s the real special forces operator here! * Chest (Large) -''' Consuming the 67 '''Driving Skill Experience Book books; Chapter 1634: Who’s the real special forces operator here! Category:Zhang Ye